Pj's & A Surprise
by his-red-head
Summary: An alternative to "Director-1, Col. Mann-0".


**Hey guys! This one-shot is a birthday gift for one of my best friends on here! I wanted to have it posted in time for her birthday, but work kept me busy and I hit a slight road block as to how I wanted it written. I had the idea and scenario in my head, but couldn't really put thoughts to words. So, I apologize for this being (really) late!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this little one-shot!**

**xxx**

**Prompt: "You look like a very cute unicorn."**

**xxx**

It was expected that the typical woman's night wear, was supposed to be revealing, lacy and skimpy. However, Jenny Shepard wasn't your "typical" woman. She was the Director of a Federal Agency and she was expected to be a no nonsense person. Deep down inside, she was a fun loving, person who hated ass-kissing just to prove she was worthy of her job and title.

After a very long day of closing a high profile case, Jenny felt drained. She just wanted to go home and change into her new pj's. She also wanted to make some popcorn and watch a good movie.

However, she forgot that her best NCIS agent and fiance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was coming over with Chinese food for dinner. It was something they always did when they had finished closing a high profile case and it was a tradition that continued even after she became the director of NCIS last year.

Jenny was engrossed in a bowl of popcorn and the movie, 'The Sound of Music'. It has always been one of her favorite movies, ever since she was a kid. There was just something about dashing sea captains and children singing with their governess, that captivated her. She was so into the movie, that she didn't hear her front door open and close and she didn't hear Gibbs walk into her living with their dinner.

"What are we watching?"

Jenny choked a little on her popcorn and said, "Damn it Jethro! You scared the hell out of me!"

Gibbs laughed a little bit and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say sorry but ya know, rule six and I'm not sorry at all."

In response, Jenny just rolled her eyes. "For your information, I'm watching the 'Sound of Music'. It is my favorite movie. Plus, it... it reminds me of us. I left you in Paris and thanks to the constant persuasion of Ducky, came back to you; albeit five years later."

He hugged her closer to him, "I'm sorry for not going after you. However, I am _very _thankful to Ducky for persuading you to return to me."

After a few minutes of watching the movie and eating their Chinese food, Jenny excused herself to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, she was forced to her knees, in front of the toilet and spent the next few minutes throwing up everything she ate in the past twenty-four hours.

Jenny knew she needed to tell him soon. She needed to tell Gibbs that she was having a baby, _t__heir _baby. The only reason she hadn't yet, was because she didn't know how he would react. Jenny was nervous about telling him because it had only been eight years since his daughter Kelly and wife Shannon died in a car accident.

With a grunt, Jenny got up and went to the sink so she could rinse her mouth out. After she rinsed her mouth out, she left the bathroom and went back to the living room to finish watching the movie.

It wasn't until Jenny sat down next to him with a heavy sigh, that Gibbs noticed the greenish tint to her face and the tiredness in her eyes. "Are you feeling okay Jenn?"

"Ugh, not really. I feel like crap and look the part too."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Jenn, you do not look like crap. If it's any consolation, you look like a very cute unicorn in your onsie."

Jenny hummed her agreement. She did have to admit, she thought her unicorn onsie was pretty cute. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime." Gibbs said as he winked at her with a cheesy grin.

Biting her lip, Jenny picked his hand up and placed it on her stomach. "If it's any consolation for _you, _I think you are going to look like a very cute dad."

Gibbs had his mouth hung open in shock.

"Jethro, please close your mouth. You are not a codfish."

"You're... Jenn, you're having a... a baby?"

Jenny nodded her head in confirmation. Without looking up from their hands on her stomach, she replied softly, "Yes... I am. Are you happy?"

Gibbs cupped Jenny's jaw, and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Jenn, honey?"

"Yes, Jethro?", she replied.

"I love you so damn much. I am absolutely _thrilled _at getting a second chance to be a father."

With that, Gibbs gave Jenny a very passionate and loving kiss.

**xxx**

**Happy Birthday Isla!**

**I apologize for this being late. Work wore me out and writer's block did too.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this alternative one-shot to "Director-1, Col. Mann-0"**


End file.
